


Y and V, the Newest First-Stringers!

by BloodyRose1011



Category: Black Butler, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Circus, Comfort, Death, Gore, Humor, Hurt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1011/pseuds/BloodyRose1011
Summary: V is Yunans, or as she calls him, Y, best friend. But he wants a little more. Then, a fatal accident happens, and Yunan rushes into a random store, to be met with strange people.





	1. Chapter 1

Ill do it tomorrow. but i wanna read udder fanfiction now. sorry but i lazy shit


	2. The REAL First Chapter XD SORRY

Yunan clutched V's arm, pulling her towards him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as the crimson liquid spewing from her stomach soaked him, her, and made a small puddle on the hard, dry, earth. V looked down at the rapier that was impaled in her stomach, and laughed, clutching the area surronding the sword in obvious pain.  
"Oh, jeez. Y, I never-" She coughs up blood "-thought I would die by a rapier! I thought it would have been a knife!"  
Yunan sadly smiled at her attempt to crack a joke. He could sense it was more to calm herself down than him. 

'Wait, no. She cannot die! I have to save V!' With new determination, Yunan picked up V, limping to the nearest place, which was London. V smiled up at him, then passed out. Most likely from the pain.

Meanwhile, Drocell has Joker at his shop, for Joker wanted to arange a meeting for them. Joker studied the doll's features, lingering some-what on the fleur-du-lis. Drocell stared blankly back. Joker sat up, then grinned, his little fang tooth poking out. "Drocell, how'd ye like to join our circus?"  
Drocell just stared. Finally, he spoke. "Well, I have a-" He's cut of by the door swinging open, revealing a boy clad in green (lol its Link), holding a girl in blues and white with a bloody rapier in her stomach. The bloos had soake into her clothes, and were dripping from his shaking hands onto the floor. The girl was breathing in quick, shallow breaths. "Please..." The boy staggered towards them, tired from the run.  
"...Help,"


End file.
